rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faunus/@comment-24018437-20190603131842
I noticed on various sites (including here) that a lot of people want wolf faunus to appear, and that they want them to be a very powerfull and rare type of faunus...And I don't get that request. I mean, seeing a wolf faunus, sure, I get that. If its you favorite animal, of course you wanna see a faunus version of it. But I don't get why people think they'd be rare or powerfull. In real life, wolves aren't rare. While certain subspecies and populations are threatened, from a global and biological point of view, the wolf isn't endangered. Its classified as Least Concern and is one of the most common large predators in the world. As for the request that they should be incredible strong...One, the type of animal a faunus takes after doesn't seem to influence their fighting capibilities a lot. Even then, a wolf faunus would only gain one trait from a wolf. What exactly will wolf ears or a wolf tail do to enhance their combat capibilities that would make them superior over other faunus? Second, wolves are far from the strongest, durable, fastest, smartest, skilled, adaptable or succesfull predators. Wolves are all-rounders, but don't excell in anything and what a wolf can do, at least one or two predators can do better. Big cats are stronger and generally faster, bears are also more durable and powerfull. Leopards, hyenas and bears are better at adapting to different habitats and circumstances. Dholes and African wild dogs are more succesfull hunters and spotted hyenas are both more intelligent and better at hunting then woles. Plus, while wolves are often classified as apex predators, that's usually only true in North-America and Europe. In Europe, the wolf has little to no competition. And in North-America, only bears and cougars pose a threat. Even then, while they do fight over kills and kill each other's young, they don't actively hunt adult wolves. However, in the rest of the world, wolves are pretty low on the predator totempole. They have to compete with dholes, striped hyenas, leopards, multiple species of bear, jackals, lions, large snakes and crocodiles, for example. To make matters worse, in numerous countries they face their only true natural predator, the tiger. Like bears and cougars in America, the wolves in the Old World (excluding Europe) compete with the predators are previously mentioned, but they don't activaly hunt wolves. The tiger is the sole exception. Tigers will hunt wolves, both for food and to get rid of competition, and have been known to greatly change, reduce or even ahhnilate the wolf's role in an ecosystem. Many biologists even believe that the decline of tigers in Russia led to the now growing wolf population. This now even used as an argument to save tigers in said country. Farmers will shoot predators that threaten their livestock. And out of all predators in Russia, wolves are the most numerous and harmfull. Tigers don't target livestock as much as wolves and even keep the wolf population in check. This is now a real argument biologists use to convince Russian farmers not to after tigers. So with all of that combined, I don't really understand why some people want wolf faunus' to be this really powerfull breed of faunus. Both in-universe and based on real wolves, it doesn't make that much sense.